Return to me
by Hikaru Gothic
Summary: Kurapika died right after releasing Kuroro and sealing his nen. What is Neon to do when his ghost starts to haunt her? KxN [my first so go easy on the newbie]
1. Remember me not

Return to me:  
  
By: Rizzy  
  
Chapter 1: Remember me not  
  
A/N: First things first, characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi the great, though this story belongs to me the great and no one else!!!  
  
Hi! I wanted to try my hand at writing a K/N fic though I'm not really an all out fan of the pairing. The length of this fic will depend on the effort YOU people put into typing reviews for me. MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding! Read, review, and enjoy!!!  
  
***  
  
Neon was enjoying her breakfast by the balcony when a servant came running hysterically towards her screaming madly. Neon, taken aback by this, approached the girl and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Now, now...what's wrong?" Neon asked, an ounce of concern in her unusually solemn voice.  
  
The servant girl sighed and straightened up slightly. She took a deep breath to fully calm herself and spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"T-The new head bodyguard...Neon-sama...he's...he's...DEAD!!!" She dropped once more to her knees and sobbed into Neon's shoulder.  
  
It may have taken a while for her to register what she has just heard, but once she did, she too burst into tears.  
  
~~~  
  
---Three days ago---  
  
"Kurapika! Kurapika!" Gon and the others yelled as he dropped to the floor. It was right after they had settled their business with the Gine Ryodan when Kurapika fainted due to a high fever.  
  
"Leorio! You're the oh-so-capable doctor around here! What should we do?!" Killua said, rushing to the airship's control room to land.  
  
"We'll have to get him to a hospital!!!" Leorio yelled back at Killua.  
  
As soon as the airship had landed, Gon, Killua, Senrithsu and Leorio rushed to the nearest hospital and brought the limp body of their friend into the emergency room. As they all waited for the doctor in charge to appear and inform them of Kurapika's current condition, they decided to ask a few questions from Senrithsu, Kurapika's other friend.  
  
"Hey...Senrithsu...has he been eating regularly?" Leorio asked in a would- be-calm voice.  
  
"Well...he usually skips meals and tells me he's not hungry." Came the trembling voice of Senrithsu in reply.  
  
"Does he get enough sleep?"  
  
"Well...he usually doesn't get to anymore...with all the work we have to do lately for the boss."  
  
Leorio let out a low curse and said loud enough for everyone in the waiting area to hear, "DAMN THAT BRAT!"  
  
Of course Gon and the others knew he was talking about Neon. At the same time he let out the unmistakable yell, however, the head doctor marched up to them with the bad news.  
  
"I'm so sorry to report that...your friend has contracted a rare disease in the lungs. We...have no cure for it. I'm very sorry to also tell you that he is in the final stages and it will only be a matter of time before..."  
  
The doctor didn't have to continue for them to get the picture. Their best friend was dying, though it was painful to admit it was true. They were allowed to visit Kurapika and be with him until the time comes.  
  
---Back to present---  
  
~~~  
  
They entered the room, which smelled strongly of incense, and approached him slowly. They were surprised to find him awake. He turned to them wearily.  
  
"Kurapika-san..." Gon cried and hugged him. "D-Do you kno-know what they said about you?"  
  
"Yes. They told me. They also persuaded me to rest but...I think for a dying person to rest is...well, pointless." He replied. For a moment, anyone could almost believe he was perfectly fine, with how he sounded. The looks on their faces made him chuckle slightly.  
  
"Kurapika, are you loosing your mind??? You're-You're dying!" Leorio exclaimed. Kurapika smiled back at him and replied.  
  
"I haven't anything to regret. I'll die happy, I assure you. Just do me one favor, all of you..." He said, eyes half closed.  
  
"W-what?" Gon and the others said weakly.  
  
"Whatever you do...don't forget me..." He said, voice growing softer with every word he uttered.  
  
"We p-promise not to...Kurapika!"  
  
Kurapika closed his eyes, a small smile formed on hid placid face, the cardiac machine beside him giving of a continuous beeping sound. The beat was gone and the red line signifying his heartbeat going dead.  
  
Kurapika, their faithful friend once full of energy, was now just a lifeless corpse.  
  
~~~  
  
Neon marched over to the hospital room in where her head bodyguard was confined. She knocked urgently on the door three times and when no one answered, she burst in.  
  
She saw all Kurapika's friends kneeling beside him, heads bowed. She walked over to where he lay. She stared at the pale face for a moment before Leorio stood up and told her off.  
  
"What the HELL are YOU doing here?!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Leorio! It wasn't her fault! She has nothing to do with it!" Gon stood up as well and restrained Leorio.  
  
"Yeah! It's always none of YOUR business. YOU could not even give a damn about any of your workers. I'll bet you don't care about him...just as long as you get what you want. BRAT!" Leorio said, not able to control himself anymore.  
  
Neon looked to the floor, tears steaming down her cheeks. Was he right? Did she care at all about any of her workers? She looked up and saw Gon, Killua, Senrithsu, and the furious Leorio glaring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I just didn't realize..."  
  
"You always don't realize it until it's too late! What is that supposed to be? Huh?" Came the sarcastic remark from Leorio once more.  
  
"Please...Neon-sama...we are in grief. Please just leave." Senrithsu said, pushing her gently out the door. Neon complied, though she normally would protest at being forced out of the way.  
  
As she was leaving the building, she heard a voice whisper in her ear softly. "Neon...don't forget me..." She could not believe her ears. Was it really...Kurapika???  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, this is a LOT shorter than the usual. Umm...I ran out of stuff to write!!! Anyway, is it crapy or something? Is this even really a K/N fic? So as usual...coments, suggestions, flames (HELPFUL ones please) and praise if there are any, are welcome in the review panel!!! 


	2. Just call me Neon

Return to me:  
  
By: Rizzy  
  
Chapter 2: Just call me Neon  
  
A/N: (Disclaimers) As usual, Hunter x Hunter isn't mine. It is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and no one else!!!  
  
I apologize for making the previous chapter so short. I run out of ideas for the fic so I cut it there. Since I STILL don't have a head-full of ideas at the moment, this will be a bit short too. ^^X Thanks for reading the previous chapters! I really appreciate it! Please read, review and enjoy!!!  
  
***  
  
"Don't forget me..." Neon heard the ominous voice in her ear again. She whirled around nervously to look at the speaker, but she saw no one. She sighed. It was probably just the shock of her seeing her head bodyguard dead.  
  
She continued to walk back to her car; she heard that eerie voice whisper in her ear again.  
  
"Don't you leave me, Neon!" It yelled at her angrily.  
  
This time, though not knowing what made her do it, she turned and yelled back, "STOP BOTHERING ME!!!"  
  
People stared at her and looked a bit concerned about her sanity, as again, no one was there. Neon fumed silently as she went in her car.  
  
She was in deep thought about some of the things that bothered her mind at the moment that she didn't notice the locks were being pushed down along with the screen that separated her from the driver in the front seat. She looked up and finally noticed.  
  
"Wha-what is this!?" She stuttered nervously. She felt a cold rush of wind by her ear, but when she turned to see what was it, she saw nothing. This though, made her feel a bit queasy.  
  
They seemed to take forever to reach Nostrad Hills. Neon quickly got out and rushed to her room. 'Something's definitely wrong with all of this! Urrggh!' She thought in exasperation as she slammed the door shut to her room. She plopped down on her bed and started to think again.  
  
"Neon! Are you just planning to sit there all day???" A voice exclaimed. She jumped at the sound of it. There was something strangely familiar about that voice.  
  
She looked around again for what seemed like the tenth time this day and heard it coming from her bathroom.  
  
"Over here!" It called again. She followed the voice to the bathroom uncertainly. She went in and yelled back, trembling apprehensively.  
  
"To the mirror..."  
  
She looked and her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
"It...can't be..." She heard herself mumble incoherently.  
  
The reflection in her old antique mirror was not her own but the fogy image of Kurapika. She must have jumped back twice because of this.  
  
"A-aren't you...dead?" She uttered at the mirror.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe." It replied.  
  
"W-What???" She half-yelled back at it. It chuckled slightly at the look of pure terror on her features.  
  
"Neon..." The shadowy face of Kurapika murmured.  
  
"Are you here to pay me back for killing you?" Neon looked downcast, tears slightly streaming down her face.  
  
"No...of course not. I was just here to...tell you something." He replied frowning as he said this. "I couldn't possibly die without telling you..."  
  
"Telling me...what?" Neon said back, hanging on to every word he said.  
  
"Suki yo." He stated simply, closing his eyes and smiling sadly. "What Leorio said...it wasn't true, was it?"  
  
"No! It-it was not! I-I really do care for you, Kurapika." She sobbed, breaking down in front of him. "I have a-always admired how you-you handle things...I really like you."  
  
His image lifted a ghostly gray hand to where her face was and slowly was starting to fade away. She grabbed the mirror helplessly and started shaking it madly.  
  
"Don't go, Kurapika! Kurapika!" Her screams and sobs were in vain. He was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
'I've now realized how important it is to value human life because of you. I've realized how selfish I must have seemed. I will never forget you. I really love you, Kurapika. Aishiteru yo, forever and ever...'  
  
~~~  
  
Neon's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock. She stared at it, dazed by the bright light from her window. She jumped out of bed instantly as soon as she remembered Kurapika. How could she have fallen asleep with all that's happened?  
  
As she was busy pondering these thoughts when a maid entered to clean up. It was the same one who had informed her of Kurapika's tragic death. She rushed over to the maid.  
  
"Kurapika! My head bodyguard's dead...right?" She faltered. The maid looked stunned.  
  
"No, ma'am. I think he was ill and-hey! Miss Neon?" Neon sprinted out her room, still in her pajamas to call the driver.  
  
She rode to the place in where Kurapika was resting and rushed in to the surprise of Gon, Killua, Senrithdsu, and Leorio.  
  
"Kurapika! Where is he? He's not dead is he???" She inquired at them.  
  
"What? Did someone call me?" Kurapika said, coming out of another room.  
  
"Kurapika...I-I thought you died..."  
  
"Died? Me? I was sick, but...honestly, can colds kill you? I really don't think so..."  
  
"O-oh!" She said as realization hit her. It had all been a dream. A terrible one.  
  
"Look, Neon-sama, if you want me back at work today I---" He was cut off by Neon's voice.  
  
"Don't worry. It wasn't that...it's okay. You have the week off. Rest well, Kurapika." She said before closing the door behind her. "By the way, drop the 'sama'. Just call me Neon."  
  
She smiled as she left, leaving the confused Kurapika to ponder her odd behavior. (Not to mention she was in her pajamas ^^v) She turned and uttered something more to them in addition.  
  
"By the way, drop the 'sama'. Just call me Neon."  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
So...is this the end??? Maybe...could be...seems to be...I guess. Oh well, I guess this wasn't very long either! I guess the ending was pretty corny, ne? Hehehe! I'll probably try a K/L next...Anyways...comments and suggestions are very welcome!!! I do tolerate REASONABLE flames. Unreasonable ones will be welcomed in the fiery flames of my recycle bin where I will dispel it forevah! Bwahahahahaha! 


End file.
